Talk:City-Country Song
Life in the Country, Life in the City Hey, is that the title used in the CTW files? Because I'd really like to remove the "citation" tag, if so. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:15, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the list of songs that I got from the archive calls it City-Country Song. I think that's the best source we have... -- Danny (talk) 20:42, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Are you sure all those come from Sesame Street? Some of them might be from The Electric Company (like "Chow"). --MuppetVJ 21:32, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::Some are from The Electric Company; and unfortunately this part of the CTW files doesn't mark which is which. Usually I would go by authorship; I don't know who "Kaplan" is in this case, so I'd be unsure which show it's from. But it seems like a good bet, in the sense that this number definitely appeared on the show before the list was compiled. The title currently used actually came from Tiny Dancer's pages; hence the citation mark. -- Wendy (talk) 01:15, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's a weird list -- it mixes Sesame and Electric Company songs. Also, some of the titles are for instrumentals for film inserts, and they have odd names that we'd never be able to match up with the film clip. But there's some useful stuff in there. I think in this instance, the "City-Country Song" has to be the one that we're talking about. There isn't an entry on that list for "Life in the Country" or anything similar, and I doubt that Electric Company had a city/country song. -- Danny (talk) 02:58, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::::That's probably the right song, but it should be noted that that list is incomplete. When going over Talk:Happiness Is earlier today and attempting to solve the mystery, I couldn't find it on the list. Clearly it was in the first season which is what those files are supposed to cover, but they must not have every song. It's feasible that "Life in the Country, Life in the City" just might not be listed. — Scott (talk) 02:22, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::We're looking on the list for a song about the city and the country, and there's a song listed called "City-Country Song". I don't think we have to look a lot further than that. "Life in the Country, Life in the City" is a fan title. If we don't find that on the list, then that's probably because that's not the name of the song. -- Danny (talk) 02:46, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well I'd be surprised if "Happiness Is" were in the lists actually, because whichever song it is, it's an external song, not one written for the show, which is what I thought was in those lists... but perhaps I misunderstood. Still, I think it's a good bet that it's the right song name. -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks to Tony's album, anyway, it's definitely clear that the Paul Parnes "Happiness Is' was performed (Parnes wrote a couple other tunes specifically for the show). Whether the Charlie Brown one was used as well is what is in question. I'm inclined to change the page later on, to note the version that has been confirmed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:02, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :City Country Song exists in ascap -- according to them the second writer is Emily Perl Kingsley and it was performed by Muppets. That at least confirms that it's not an Electric Company song, and it also gets around the unknown Kaplan... -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Article name Is there a source for the name "City Dude", or is it made up? -- Danny (talk) 02:07, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :I dunno. I thought it up since I don't know who he is. -- Tpirman1982a (Talk) 11:18, 12 January 2007 ::Moving this to a song page (borrowed title from Tiny Dancer's archive, lacking any official source) as the AM's in the number are unnamed and likely to remain so. We have a better shot at tracking down the song. -- Wendy (talk) 18:42, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::I agree; that's a good idea. -- Danny (talk) 19:28, 17 January 2007 (UTC)